The Phoenix
by SweetbabySor
Summary: A young girl is left in the wake of a Volturi killing of her father. Her fathers last letter told her to look for the Cullens. They were her only hope. For in the world of the Volturi being neither human nor vampire made her the target.
1. First impressions

Carefully she picked up the phone and began dialing the only number listed on the single sheet of paper that her father had left for her. His final words still haunted her mind.

"Iris you have to find Carlisle Cullen. He is the only one who can help you now. I am so sorry…I love you"

Tears slid down her cool cheeks as she listened to the rings. Then a soft voice that felt like it was a song was speaking. Sighing to herself she knew at once he was a vampire.

"Can I speak to Carlisle Cullen please?"

"This is Dr. Cullen. How can I help you?"

"Dr. Cullen I realize this is quite a surprise but my father has sent me looking for you for help. My name is Iris. My father said you were my only shot."

"What is your fathers name?"

"Daniel…Daniel Curtis."

"Where are you Iris?"

"I am here in Forks. Can I come to your home please?"

"Iris…did your father tell you anything about my family and myself?

"Yes sir…he told me everything. It would be much easier to explain everything in person. "

"I believe you are right. We would be happy to have you visit our home. Please come over. Do you need a ride?"

"No Dr. Cullen. I defiantly do not need a ride. I will explain everything about myself when I get there. You can expect me in about three minutes." As she was speaking she realized she was slightly laughing. Dr Cullen was going to be mighty surprised when he mets me she thought, This was going to be different for them. Hanging up the phone she stepped away from the phone. Looking down at the picture of the Cullen's house I had printed off the internet Iris closed her eyes and let her mind find the house. With a smile she chuckled to myself…"Better then GPS." Then she began to run. In exactly three minutes she was standing in front of the house. Carefully she closed my eyes again and let herself get a feeling for the inside. She could feel six people moving inside. No heartbeats…with a sigh she realized she always felt much safer in a house of vampires then in a house of humans.

Knocking on the door a beautiful blonde man answered.

"You must me Iris. Please come on in. Forgive me but you are obviously not a human by your smell but you are also not a vampire. Am I correct?"

"That is correct. No one will feel the need to feed off me if that is what you are concerned about."

"No not at all merely curious. I don't believe I have ever met someone quite like you but please come inside and we can talk further."

Stepping inside the house she curiously looked around. Standing in the room and looking at her with apprehension were all six people she could feel moving around the house.

"Iris, this is my family. My wife Esme, sons Emmett and Jasper and my daughters Rosalie and Alice."

"Hello. I am sorry if I interrupted anything. My father made it a point that due to my extreme situation I was not to stop and speak with anyone else until I spoke with you."

"I understand. Come on in the living room and sit down and we can speak further."

"Ok. Sure." Stepping into the large living room I could suddenly feel the poking in my head of a psychic. Glancing around the room I could see Alice looking at me strangely.

"Sorry Alice but if you want to read my future…which is what it feels like you do...then you will have to give me a chance to trust you enough to open my mind up first."

Looking surprised Alice mumbled an apology and let Carlisle begin the questioning.

"Ok Iris you are obviously in a bit of a situation. Why don't you tell us why our dear friend Daniel has sent you to us?"

"My father is dead. He was killed by a member of the volturi. Before he went before them for his last time he told me if he did not return I was to seek your family out. You would understand my…issue and help me. He gave me this watch to give to you. He said you would understand the value of the gift." Reaching in her bag she withdrew a gold pocket watch that she had been carrying faithfully for over 2 weeks. Looking at it one last time she carefully handed it to this man who was supposed to be her saviour.

"Ahh…I gave this to your father shortly after he helped me when I was in a bit of a situation myself. I would love to say I can help you Iris but you seem reluctant to tell me what kind of help you need."

Looking carefully around the room and judging there reactions Iris took a deep breath and stood up. " I have a hard time discussing this with people for obvious reason's. You were right before I am neither human nor vampire. I have the features of a human. I have the strength and power of a vampire but there is more to me. I am what is called a Phoenix." The gasps in the room told her they had heard of her kind before.

"A phoenix. That is extremely rare to find. What level of a phoenix are you?"

"I don't know. We had to keep my powers secret to prevent any situations from occurring in our village in Italy. I know of what I can do but I don't know the extreme I can control it at. I can obviously shield very well since both Alice and Jasper have been trying to read either my future or my mood since I walked in the door."

Laughing Carlisle looked over at Alice in utter amazement. "Well Iris you are more then welcome here in our home. I need to ask you some questions and also make some requests from you as well. We will need to eventually see what level you are to provide some understanding as to your limits. I am sure when the Volturi hear where you are they will be making a visit. Since they normally do not allow your kind to live due to the fear since you are the only kind that they can not control. I also need to request you do not use any of your powers on the people in the area. We keep this as a permanent home and do not want to arouse any suspicions. Now do you have any special needs that we as vampires do not need? Forgive me but there is not a lot of knowledge about the Phoenix."

"I will do anything you ask. I do need to sleep but only for short periods of time. If I use my powers more then I sleep more. The stronger the power is the more drained I get when I use it. Food wise…I eat like you. I live off the blood of animals. That is why my father sent me to you. I actually need to hunt soon if that is ok. I haven't eaten in awhile and my body is starting to feel week."

"Of course. Alice and Emmett will take you hunting up in the mountains while Esme and myself prepare your room. My other son Edward and his wife Bella will be home later on this week. They are currently on there honeymoon. They will take the bigger room and you can have Edwards's old room."

"Thank you. I am ready whenever you are ready Alice, Emmett."


	2. The Hunt

The Hunt

Stepping out the door with Alice and Emmett, Iris looked around smelling the air.

"Wow…such fresh air here. You guys must love it."

"I guess since we have been here so long we just don't notice it anymore. On the risk of sounding rude…do we need to drive or can you keep up with us or how exactly does this work for you…since you're not technically a vampire and all?"

"It's not a question if I can keep up Emmett; it's more of a question if you can keep up. I generally don't have to go far to find a nice little tasty meal." Laughing to herself Iris glanced over at Emmett carefully judging his reaction to the challenge. "Is that going to be a problem Emmett? I hear you are a betting type of guy are you willing to make a wager on this little endeavor?"

Howling with laughter Emmett looked at Iris. "Alice do you hear this? This little scrap of a girl thinks she is going to beat me in a hunt. So do you think she is going to cry when I crush her little ego?"

"Emmett I would not judge to quickly on my size. It's not the size of the hunter but the willingness of the prey." Giggling at Emmett Iris looked over at Alice. "Lead on Alice…let the games begin."

Running had always been something that Iris loved to do. The feeling of the air flying by her face as she sped through the forest with uncanny senses was amazing. She felt she could forget all her problems for the brief moments that she was running. As she came to a sudden stop Alice and Emmett stopped right next to her. "Is this far enough away to hunt…I am getting mighty hungry to be honest." taking a quick glance at Emmett she smiled to herself "glad you can keep up there champ?"

"I didn't want to make you cry already being as you are so new and all?"

"Nice…I think I am gonna like you. You seem pretty cool."

"Let's eat…" Growling Emmett crouched as he caught the sent of an elk at the nearby creek. Watching from a distance Iris was amazed at his ability and that he seemed to genuinely love the hunt. Alice was right behind him catching a second elk by the torso and lowering her head down to his neck. Dropping his dead body onto the ground she looked up smiled and wiped the solitary drop of blood that was working its way down her lip. "So Iris are you gonna join us or would you like us to help you catch something..." Smiling smugly Iris looked at Emmett.

"Let me show you how I do this." As the words were leaving her mouth her eyes began to change. Soon her entire eye was black with no pupil showing. The air surrounding them became heavy. Alice was looking at her with a look of utter amazement. Her hair began to blow in a breeze that seemed to come out of nowhere.. The air began to feel charged as if there was a current of electricity surrounded all of them. Emmett began to look around at the sight that was happening in front of him. Out of the nearby trees came two mountain lions. They walked carefully over to where Iris was standing and laid down at her feet. She crouched down and bit into the first lion's sweet spot. Feeling the gushing blood slide down her throat brought out a sigh of pleasure. The second lion remained in his position until she was done with the first then she repeated the process with the second. When she felt she had enough Iris stood up with her hands facing out. Mumbling a few words in her head the air began to return to normal. Her eyes returned to her normal shade of blue. A smile came over her face and she licked her lips. "So Emmett you were saying?"

Emmett and Alice remained where they were standing for a couple of more minutes before Emmett finally broke the silence. "That was amazing. I have never seen anything like it. You must be tons of fun at parties. That would be an awesome party trick. Holy cow. If I had a heart I am sure it would have stopped at seeing that." Reaching over Emmett gave Iris a high five. Iris responded with a smile. Alice looked at her carefully.

"That was truly amazing Iris. With your shield down I can see how big your heart truly is. This display was just the tip of the iceberg for you wasn't it?"

"Alice, I want you to see my future but I am scared of what you might see. Although in looking at your future I can see that we are going to have so much fun shopping. Well I think that Carlisle is curious about what is taking us so long. Let's go back and ease his mind."

"Shopping, well I think we are going to be great friends Iris. I love shopping it also helps that I think you can take Emmett here." Laughing the three newly found friends returned to the house.

As they were approaching the house Iris began to get an unfamiliar feeling. She wasn't quite sure this particular feeling. Looking at Alice and Emmett she realized how very much she wanted them to accept her. She realized she would do anything to protect them and hoped they felt the same. Suddenly Alice looked at her gently and smiled "Iris of course we feel the same way and you will see that we would do anything to protect you as well." Emmett hearing the exchange looked over at Iris.

"You know I think I am gonna call you Shorty. For such a small package you grow on people awfully fast." Emmett returned Iris smile and then added "But I still don't think you can take me Shorty."

"We will have to test that out there Emmett but I don't want to make you cry since you are so new and all." Laughing they entered the house.


	3. First Sight

First Sight

Entering the house Iris was accosted by an unfamiliar smell. It wasn't a bad smell something different that sparked that unfamiliar feeling again in the pit of her stomach. Looking at the people in the house she noticed someone different. Stopping quickly she back up a little and looked at Carlisle.

"It's ok Iris. This is a friend of ours. He lives here in the area and felt the shift in the air as he calls it and came to check and see if we knew what was causing it. I assume since it is gone that it had to do with your hunting style. I have assured him that you also hunt nothing but animals and are of no danger to the people of Forks." Smiling Carlisle turned to the stranger." Iris this is Jacob. Jacob Black. He is from the nearby reservation La Push. Jacob this is our new family member Iris." Iris breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous. His black hair hung loose around his shoulders and made her heart do strange things. This unfamiliar feeling was not going to go away as long as he was looking at her with those eyes. Realizing everyone was staring at her Iris attempted a polite smile.

"Hello Jacob. It's nice to meet you."

"I must say you are not what I expected. You are not a vampire but strangely you don't smell human either"

"Well I can say the same for you." Feeling slightly annoyed at her sudden outburst she tried to pull her temper in. Letting her temper go so soon after meeting the Cullen's would not help her make them feel comfortable around her. Looking over at Emmett his shoulders were shaking hard from suppressed laughter.

"Well Carlisle. You got yourself a spunky little girl don't you?" Jacob slowly slid his full lips into a smile. "Hope you can help her learn to rope in that temper."

"I am not a little girl and you know nothing of my temper boy." More laughing from Emmett.

"Relax Iris I am just playing with you." Jacob felt the sudden turn in the air. As he began smiling the air seemed to return to normal as quickly as it turned heavy.

Alice laid a hand on Iris shoulder. "Iris Jacob doesn't mean any harm by his words he likes to see how far he can push a person for sure. Don't let him get to you. He is as harmful as fly. Just ask Emmett." Giggling Alice looked at Emmett's face and the whole room could not help but laugh at his response.

Jacob laughingly held out his hand to Iris. "Let's start over shall we. I am Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you."

Smiling at his sarcasm Iris held her hand out to shake his but as her fingers touched his shock in her hand caused everything to go completely black. Her last thought was that she was going to collapse in front of this extremely hot guy.

Blinking Iris suddenly realized she was lying down. Assessing her position she began to move her toes and fingers. Everything seemed to feel in working order so she didn't have another tumble from overloading herself. Stiffening up she sudden became aware of someone else in the room. Sitting up quickly she looked around the room. Even through it was dark outside and inside the room she could see clearly as if it was daylight. There in the chair next to her bed was the hot guy from downstairs. Grimacing Iris moaned to herself. Muttering about passing out in front of someone she just met being embarrassing she began to slip out of bed. Taking one last glance at the man she realized he was looking at her.

"Uh…look I am really sorry I don't know what happened. It's kind of embarrassing to think I actually passed out in front of you since I don't know you but …." Iris quickly stopped talking realizing she was rambling. Looking at his smug grin had her insides turning to liquid gold.

"It's cool. I always like it when a new female decided to swoon in front of me."

"Lets just make this clear…I don't swoon for anyone."

"So it's just me that makes you swoon. That is a big ego boost."

"Ok…Jacob..right that's your name..I again do not swoon for anyone. Never have and Never will." Iris was agitated she was so intrigued by this one guy. Why did he suddenly make her feel so unsure of herself? Calming herself she turned her back and rolled her eyes.

"So..Iris that is your name right", chuckling to himself Jacob began to stand up "I am sure you have as many question for me as I have for you about right now. That spark early was nothing small. Nearly knocked you through Emmett. Not that I didn't like seeing the big brute knocked back it is just shocking that as a non-vampire you can hurt them like you are one."

"Yeah so I guess I owe him an apology. Look I am really sorry I don't know what you want me to say I don't know what it is. I can tell you honestly that it has never happened to me before. Jeez…can you stop thinking about my ass for a minute…that is so distracting."

"Oh I see another mind reader. Just perfect. Guy can't have any private thoughts around this place."

"I am sorry normally I am able to shield myself from hearing them but with you its not working at the moment."

"Well I don't know how I feel about this freakish thing that is going on but maybe we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you it appears to be dangerous for us both…." Giggling she had to add "and Emmett apparently." Jacob began joining her laugh as well. Once she was done laughing she realized with some dismay that she loved his laugh. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I don't know what's wrong with you but whatever it is it appears to be happening to me to. Not to say I am not enjoying it." Jacob smiled smugly.

"Thoughts Jacob…for heavens sake your thoughts."

"I can't help it. They are all true though. Let's go downstairs. Carlisle is waiting for us. He says you wanted to do some measuring on your skills. He seems really excited. I would like to come and watch with you if you don't mind."

"I guess I don't mind. Being a shape shifter and all you should heal fast if I loose my aim right?" smiling with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah just don't aim at something you can't handle."

"Oh this is going to be fun… Let's go I need to stretch my mind out anyway. I need to get my shield back up in place but it is not working with you so please try not to distract me until I can figure this out."

"Yeah …I will defiantly try not to distract you"

"Jacob…for heavens sake…you really just met me. You have no idea how I would look in leather."

"Makes for a good picture though doesn't it." Opening the door Jacob moved to let her leave first smiling as she walked by.

"I like these jeans too." Chuckling at her response he began to follow her down the stairs.


	4. Testing the waters

Testing the waters

An hour later the whole Cullen family, Jacob and Iris were all at the baseball field. Carlisle was just as excited as everyone else to see the actual extent of Iris powers. Iris was nervous and beginning to show signs of anxiety. Standing next to her Jacob could see she was struggling to keep it together.

"Are you ok with this Iris? You know you don't have to do this?" Jacob looked at her concerned with her sudden change in emotions.

"Yeah it's just that after years of trying to keep all this a secret now to have it out in the open is a little weird for me. I want to do this. I am proud of what I can do its just I am afraid I am going to hurt Emmett if I can't pull it back in." Overhearing the conversation Emmett suddenly began to laugh.

"Are you serious Shorty? You can't hurt me you are like the size of a fly. Bring it on." Smiling Iris looked back at Jacob.

"Alright he called me Shorty again. He is so going down about right now. So Carlisle are we going to do this as an attack first or do you just want me to practice on the test dummy." As everyone began to laugh Jacob could feel Iris emotions change to humor and calmness. Feeling jilted he realized that he was sensing what she was feeling. That was something new that he wasn't so sure anyone else in the pack could do.

"Well Emmett what do you think would you like Iris to use you as a tester…or do you want to try to attack her."

"I am going to go with the attacking option. Don't worry Iris I will take it easy and try not to hurt you."

"Emmett how about a little bet. If you even touch me the first time that you attack me then I will be your little slave for the day if you don't get the hit off then you are my slave for a day. How about it?"

"Ooo a bet… and an easy one at that. Ok Shorty but no crying when I win."

"Back at ya Emmett." Behind them Iris could hear Jacob and Jasper making side bets. Shaking her arms out Iris moved out into the field. Emmett looked at Carlisle for the sign to start.

The air began to change…getting heavier…looking up everyone noticed clouds that were not there previously rolling over the clearing. Looking onto the field Emmett looked out as Iris eyes began to change completely black. As the wind picked up it seemed to center around Iris only. Leaves from trees swirled around her head. Looking at Emmett she began to smile. Soon her feet seemed to rise off the ground slightly. Emmett took this as his sign and jumped to attack her. As he was sailing through the air he stopped just short of Iris. Looking at him through dark eyes she had her hand straight out in front of him holding him in the air without touching him. A smile began to form again on her face. No words were spoken, as the two seemed frozen in an eternal fight. The air continued to swirl around the two of them. Giggling eerily Iris pulled her arm back and pulled Emmett just close enough to kiss his forehead. Emmett began to growl but could still not move. Shoving her arm out away from her he began to sail through the air. Landing with a loud thump on the ground in front of Jacob's feet. Smiling Jacob looked at Jasper. "Pay up Jazz my man. I think she just whooped his ass." Emmett snarled loudly and jumped back up to attack again. Flying at Iris with all his strength Iris stopped him short and raised her hands above her head. Murmuring words that no one could hear she looked at Emmett and said "Don't move." Lightning suddenly struck in a huge arc all around where he was being held. Looking at her with wide eyes Emmett smiled.

"Wow Shorty I am glad we are on the same team because lord knows I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a lightening strike."

"Tell the others not to attack."

"What?"

"Tell the others not to attack the animals. This is for show only. Tell them now Emmett." Emmett looked at Iris and realized her mouth had never opened. The words sounding as clear as day were all in his mind.

"Carlisle…she said to tell you guys not to attack the animals. No clue what the little pistol is talking about but just don't attack the animals." At the exact moment that the words were out of his mouth mountain lions began to stroll into the clearing. Looking around amazed the group counted fifteen total. Growling slightly the animals did not seem interested in the group only in Iris. Letting Emmett go she looked around at the animals. The air began to change back to normal. As the mountain lions laid down spread out all around her. As her eyes returned to normal she looked at the mountain lions. Giggling again she reached down and petted the biggest one. The lion began to purr.

"ahh what a big kitty you are." Turning toward the group she smiled. "Is that enough for today Carlisle?"

"Uh I believe that is enough Iris."

"Good." Looking right at Jacob Iris winked. Then with a wave of her hand the mountain lions stood up and walked back into the forest from which they had emerged. Skipping back over to Emmett she winked at him. "We are going to have so much fun. Alice gets to do our hair and nails. You are gonna love it"

Snickers were heard all among the group as Emmett groaned.

"That was an amazing display Iris."

"Thanks Jacob. I guess it wasn't really fair for Emmett. I can hear him planning his attacks so predictable. It was like taking candy from a baby." As the Cullen's all laughed at Emmett's expense Jacob felt a pull in his chest while he was looking at Iris. Unsure of what he was feeling he looked around and shook off the feeling. Iris being able to hear his thoughts looked at him confused. "Talk later I guess right."

"It appears so." Carlisle overhearing the conversation looked from Jacob to Iris. He was already concerned for her since she seemed to pass out from touching his hand. Looking at Jacob he looked totally smitten with her. Iris was just beaming with pride over winning the bet against Emmett. She had considered him her big brother very quickly. She did not appear to be the kind to get attached or open up to just anyone so opening up to Emmett of all people is a big step for her. Jacob on the other hand appeared to want to help her keep making big leaps into being social again. Carlisle shook his head he was going to have to warn Jacob to take it easy with her. She had been through a lot and he didn't want him to drive her away. Debating Carlisle quickly thought of the perfect test to see exactly how Iris was feeling.

"Iris, do you mind if we do just one more display today? I read in Daniel's notes that you were working on your shielding abilities. I want to see how far you have built them up." Suddenly feeling uneasy Iris looked at Carlisle.

"Um..Okay I suppose. How would you like to do that? Keep in mind I haven't been using them for long so I don't know how well I will do."

"Well I came up with a good plan but we are going to let it be a surprise for you. Try not to read our thoughts so you don't see it coming. I want to see how well you do when you have to react quickly."

Carlisle motioned for everyone to come hear his plan while Iris moved slowly out into the clearing. Looking around her nervously she began to get a bad feeling. "Carlisle are you sure about this?"

"It will be fine Iris. Remember this is just a display. No reason to get all worked up." Addressing the rest he began his plan. "Emmett, you and Jacob are going to fake an argument and begin act like you are going to fight. Rosalie, I want you to get ready to attack Iris." Seeing Rosalie smile Carlisle added quickly, "Rosalie this is just a display. Do not hurt her. I just want to see if she can overcome her emotions. Esme, keep an eye on Iris and let me know how she reacts while I attempt to come at Iris as well. Everyone got the plan. Oh and Jacob try to keep your thoughts to yourself." After a round of Okays everyone got into position. Jacob and Emmett standing behind Carlisle began to argue back and forth to put Carlisle plan into motion. Iris watching carefully could feel her emotions building inside of her. She was catching bits and pieces of the argument and could not fully watch everyone else. Suddenly everything started happening at once. Rosalie was trying to attack her from the front but she could feel movement from the back. Even though she felt the danger for her, she could only feel the argument. Looking around her to much was going on around her to concentrate. She needed to slow things down she needed to shield Jacob. Emmett was going to hurt Jacob. Quickly thinking her eyes suddenly went black. The air felt heavy and Rosalie was flying though the air at her. Pushing her hand out she pushed Rosalie out as hard as she could. Flipping backward she leap frogged over Carlisle and then pushed him out as well. Then with everything she had she pushed through the air at Emmett. Emmett and Jacob were getting into a more heated argument but trying to keep it real looking for Iris. Suddenly Emmett found himself being held in mid air. "Don't touch him. He is mine." Emmett looked across the clearing and saw Iris standing glaring at him but barely seeing him. He immediately knew there was going to be trouble. Rosalie had been flung into the trees quite a distance and Carlisle was in the trees with her. Esme didn't know quite what to do. She could see the situation getting out of control very quickly. The wind was really blowing now and Jacob appeared to be frozen in place in complete shock at what was going on. Esme quickly turned to the sound of Emmett emitting a loud shrill scream. "She is going to do the lightning thing someone calm her down before I end up a French fry." Hearing Emmett's scream Jacob turned to Esme.

"What should I do Esme?" Jacob yelled above the rising wind.

"Trying talking to her. Calm her down she is protecting you. She feels you're threatened so she is going to crush anyone in the way. Hurry before anything else happens."

Jacob slowly made his way toward Iris. "Iris, hey its ok I am ok you need to let Emmett go he is not going to hurt anyone. Ok look at me." Iris slowly turned her head toward him. Her jet black eyes still giving away her rage. "He is not going to hurt anyone. Just put him down carefully. I am right here with you." Seeing the look in Jacobs's eyes and hearing his voice, slowly Iris lowered Emmett to the ground. The air was suddenly lighter and then Carlisle and Rosalie were walking into the clearing. As Iris began to calm down her eyes began to return to their normal color of blue. Slowly Jacob reached out to her. Touching her shoulder she looked up into his eyes. There were tears flowing down her face. "I am so sorry Jacob. I don't know what happened. Did I hurt anyone?"

"Only our pride, Iris. Are you ok?"

"I think so. I feel very weak, almost deflated really." As the last words left her mouth Jacob reached out and lifted her into his arms. Pulling her into his warm body Iris suddenly felt safe. Turning Jacob walked her back to the rest of the recovering crowd. "Are you guys ok?" Carlisle began shaking his head.

"She had us pinned to a tree. It was quite amazing but not as amazing as what I hear happened to you and Emmett. How did you calm her down Jacob?"

"I don't really know I just talked to her I guess. She said she felt drained so I just picked her up. I felt like I needed to do it for some reason. I think she is sleeping now from the deep breathing. Should I put her down?"

"No after that massive amount of energy drain I am not surprised she is resting. Can you carry her back to the house or do you want me to take her?"

"Carlisle, really? Remember who you are talking to would you. I can carry her. I will meet you guys. Oh and she feels really bad about what happened. She apologized just so you know."

"No apology needed. It was a display that got out of hand. No one got hurt. At least now we know exactly what can happen if she looses her temper." Emmett slowly approached Jacob.

"You know Jacob; she was more interested in saving you then in hurting anyone else. Maybe you should thank her when she wakes up. I wouldn't want to piss her off. Any chick that can take three vamps and a shape shifter is cool in my books. And she didn't even break a sweat. What did you see Esme?"

"She was completed focused on Jacob and Emmett. If Rosalie had gotten to her a moment sooner she would have had her. She was more concerned with Jacob then with the pair of you." Jacob looked down at the still sleeping Iris. The tug on his chest felt stronger all of the sudden. Looking to Carlisle he asked very quietly. "Carlisle, Can I speak with you alone?"

"Sure Jacob, I will walk home with you and Esme can take everyone else back in the Jeep."

As they began to walk home Jacob began to tell Carlisle of the spark when they first touched hands and of the tugging in the center of his chest. "I just don't know what it is. I have never had it before. "

"Jacob the feeling you are describing to me is the same thing your dad said happens when one of the pack imprints on another person. So do you think you are imprinting on Iris."

"I don't know. I can tell you I feel strongly for her already and we just met. Its weird I feel like I need to be with her all the time."

"Well when the time is right you will know. Just make sure you remember that Iris just lost her only family. She has grown attached to Emmett like a big brother but for you she was willing to give up her life. Seems she may feel the same way right now. Talk to her when she wakes and see what she says." As the conversation turned to how amazing the display had been the house came into view. Shifting Iris slightly in his arms Jacob carried her up to the bed and laid her down. Then as an after thought he laid down beside her. Then as if it was natural Iris rolled over into him and put her head on his chest and pulled her leg up and rested it on his thigh. Sighing at the new found feeling they both drifted back off to sleep.


	5. True Beginings

True Beginnings

Iris slowly stretched herself out. She had not felt this comfortable in a long time. She arched her back to stretch when she heard a slight moan. Her eyes flew open to assess what was going on. She felt good…Too good to be exact. She was laying on something extremely warm and soft. Looking carefully up she realized she was lying or sprawled over would be a better way to describe it, over Jacob who was still sleeping from the sounds of his breathing. Curious on how she got to this position she tried to move away slowly. As soon as she moved he tightened his hold on her pulling her closer to him. Shifting around he moved to his side pulling her up against his chest and stomach so that his face was just above hers. Smiling she realized this was not all that uncomfortable. She could really see herself waking up in this position everyday. Then reality set in. It could never happen for her. She would eventually hurt him. Possible kill him if she lost her temper and she could never take that chance. Especially with him or any of the Cullens. They made her feel welcome as if she actually belonged with them.

Moonlight was cascading through the window across the bed. She could smell Jacob's breath and the fresh smell of him was intoxicating. It was causing her to have a warm feeling spread through her. Then the thought struck her. She wondered if it was possible to kiss his lips without him waking up. Not able to stop herself she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. His sharp intake of breath caused her to pause with her lips still on his. His hands moved from her side up to her head and into her hair holding her still. Then he began to kiss her more deeply. The sudden difference in the kiss caused her to close her eyes and moan slightly. The sound only encouraged him further. His hand slid back down her back to her hips to her behind. Gripping her and pulling her slightly up to get better access only increased the growing desire in both of them. Iris slid her hand down his back to the edge of his shirt and pushed under. She needed to feel his skin. At the slight touch of her hand Jacob pulled his mouth from hers to growl. Pushing his shirt up even more Iris began to run her nails down his back causing more sounds to escape out of his mouth. Using this as encouragement Iris pushed his shirt up over his head. Feeling his warm skin she suddenly wanted to feel her chest against his craving skin to skin contact. As if reading her mind Jacob pulled her shirt over her head and pitched it carelessly across the room. Sliding his hands up her back she moaned and pushed herself against him as closely as she could possibly get. A sudden panic filled her chest "Jacob, there is something I need to tell you."

"MMM now? Can't it wait I am a little busy?" he mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck and move his hand up to her bra clasp.

"Jacob it's important. I need to …" moaning she tried to remember what it was she was about to say "I can't think when you do that."

"Isn't that the point?" chuckling he continued to unfasten her bra. Moving his hands around, they both moaned at the new sensations. Lowering his head he pulled her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh my God Jacob. That feels so good."

"I aim to please." He responded as he again traced a line of kisses up her shoulders and neck to follow her jaw line.

"Jacob, this is…I need to tell you something." Placing her hand on his chest she groaned but immediately stopped and looked her in the eyes. "Jacob…I have never… this is my…" suddenly a blush spread across her face and chest. She was trying to tell him her situation but it was hard to form words with his gorgeous mouth right in front of her begging to be kissed. Blinking Jacob finally began to understand what she was attempting to tell him.

"Never…Is this your first time Iris?" Slowly the gravity of the situation began to weigh itself on Jacob. Blushing even more Iris mumbled words into this chest but he could not hear her do to the sensations she was causing from kissing on his neck. Moaning slightly Jacob pulled Iris back and looked at her in the face. "Iris this is important. I need to know." Finally realizing there was no way to avoid the question completely she decided to be very direct with him.

"Yes Jacob, this is my first. My first kiss and hopefully my first of a lot of things." Leaning forward to kiss him, Jacob suddenly stopped her.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you hating me in the morning. I want you Iris. More then I have ever wanted anyone else but I don't want to hurt you either." Sliding her nails down his stomach to the waistband of his shorts, Iris began tugging at them to get them off.

"Jacob I want this more then you will ever know. I don't know why but I feel this is right. I need you and I want you all at the same time. Please just let me feel you with me." That was all the encouragement he needed. Helping her to remove his shorts he was now laying naked next to her. See the slight flash of fear in her eyes he was going to stop but she reached out and took him into her hand. Amazed at the smoothness of the skin she began to stroke him moving faster when he made little noises. A smile crossed her face. She liked being able to make Jacob make all the little noises that caused her own desire to increase. Grabbing her hand Jacob stopped her movement. Her face clouded with confusion and then disappointment.

"If you keep that up we are going to be finished before we even get started." Smiling Jacob reached out and unfastened her pants. "If you want to stop now is the time to speak up while I still have some measure of control left." Looking into his eyes she grabbed her pants and shoved them off and onto the floor. Iris reached over and grabbed the back of Jacobs head and pulled him down to her so she could continue to kiss him. Jacob tucked his fingers into the impossibly small sides of her lace underwear and pulled them down her hips. Feeling the tugging Iris shifted to allow them to be pulled completely off. Raising himself over her Jacob nudged her legs apart with his knee. Kissing her deeply he could begin to feel her slightly shake. "Iris. Relax I promise I will try to not hurt you any more then necessary."

Looking at him trustingly all she could reply was a nod. To show him that she trusted him she leaned up and kissed him while pulling her leg up over his hip to pull him down to her. Iris could feel him pressed into her center. Any movement she did caused shivers of pleasure to run through her.

"Iris take a deep breath and kiss me." As she kissed him deeply she could feel him pressing into her very core. As he reached her barrier he increased the kiss and pushed past it. Her painful moan was quickly replaced with a need unlike anything she had ever felt before. Stopping Jacob was giving her time to get used to his size and also giving him time to calm down before moving again. After a few moments Iris instinctively moved her hips.

"You feel so good Iris. I don't know how restrained I am going to be. If I hurt you I am so sorry." Laying her hand on his cheek Iris carefully choose her words.

"You can't hurt me Jacob. Let me feel you. I need…you. I need you Jacob. No one else only you." Groaning at her words Jacob began to move inside her. Every movement was one step closer to a peak they both needed to reach. Burying his face in her hair Jacob began to shudder at the same time she began to pulse around him. One final shudder and Jacob was still again. Breathing heavy Jacob rolled over careful not to hurt her. Glancing over at her Iris was breathing just as heavy with a smug look on her face.

"Iris."

"Hmm"

"You are amazing."

"Right back at you Jacob." As her blue eyes turned to meet his dark eyes Jacob could feel the familiar tugging in this chest but something else was happening. It was different this time. Reaching over Jacob slid a finger gently down her cheek. The tugging let go and a charge ran through them both. Startled Iris turned to Jacob, "that was not me this time. What was that?" Growling Jacob knew in his heart he just imprinted her. This was the moment everyone in his pack referred to. He loved her. He could feel it run through his whole body. She was his soul mate. "Jacob Are you ok?"

"I am better then I have ever been in my whole life."

"Thank you for this." Reaching over Jacob gently kissed her lips

"No thanks required. I am more then willing to help anytime." A teasing grin slid across his face. Returning the smile Iris sudden got up to the bathroom.

"Really I may have to take you up on that offer shape shifter."

"I hope you do …Shorty." Picking up the closest pillow Iris tossed it at him and then went to take a shower.


	6. Danger on the Horizon

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think. I am playing with a few ideas on where to take this story and would like to know what everyone else thinks.**

Letting the water run over her she sighed. Thinking back over the past couple of years she never thought things would change so much for her. She was finally happy again and she owed it all to the Cullens and to Jacob. Thinking of Jacob brought a smile to her face. Getting dressed she headed to join the rest of her new family downstairs.

Walking into the room she was surprised to see everyone so tense. Even Alice was tense but trying not to show it. "Whats going on? Why is everyone looking like the world is coming into the end?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at Alice. "Well we got a call from Tanya a friend of ours from the north. The Volturi have sent word they are coming here. They know your here Iris."

Iris felt like the life had bee sucked right out of her. Quickly pulling herself together she went into defensive mode. "How much of a head start do I have?"

"Head start? Iris you are not going to be able to run from this anymore. Its time you stayed and explain who and what you are. You need to have a life that does not include running every time they find you."

"I have been running my whole life. Its the life that was chosen for me. The life Daniel died to protect. I can not tarnish his memory by suddenly giving up. They want me dead. They don't want to sit and have tea with me Jacob. They want to kill me."

"You have something to fight for now. You have me."

"And the longer I stay here the more danger I put you...all of you in. This is not what I wanted when I came here. I wanted to be normal. Not a freak that attracted danger to my friends and family."

"We can all help you. Tell her Carlisle. We have beaten them before and we can do it again."

"Jacob is right Iris. Daniel sent you here for a reason. We can protect you. They have to prove you are a danger to others before they will kill you. I have not seen you be a danger to anyone. We can talk to them."

"And if talking doesn't work we fight." Emmett smiled and gave high fives to Jacob and Jasper.

"Fighting means someone might die. I don't want anyone else to die for me. I can't handle anymore guilt don't you get it. Daniel died because of me. He thought he was protecting me. I can't handle it if any of you died too."

"Iris. Trust me we can handle ourselves. Right guys." All the guys were flexing muscles and growling.

"Iris, I knew Daniel for years. He was my family. He believed in you enough that he was willing to sacrifice himself for you to survive. It would be a bigger disappointment if he died for nothing. We can all do this. You are our family now too." Everyone looked at her. She looked into the eyes of her new family and realized this is where she is supposed to be. This is where it is supposed to end. Either she dies or she lives either way she was going to stop running and start fighting.

"How long do we have to prepare?"

"That's my girl. See Shorty we got your back and we will protect you."

"Thanks Emmett but its not my back I am worried about. You got beat by a girl. Maybe I should tell you I will protect you." Jacob and Jasper roared with laughter while Emmett just stood with his mouth open.

"Okay guys we have less then a week to prepare. We have to learn to fight together. Alice only saw six coming and there are seven of us so we have the odds on our sides but they have Jane and Dimitri. We have to find a way to keep Jane from attacking us and holding someone down."

"Well I could always do the same as I did Emmett but I have to perfect it more. I haven't really used it in any fights so I am a little shaky with it."

"That was shaky. Man I would hate to make you mad Shorty. Good luck Jacob I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Jasper chuckled as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Your just jealous that she kicked your butt and rubbed mine." Iris blushed as everyone else laughed.

"Okay thats enough. We have a lot of things to do and only a week to do it. How about we start tonight in the clearing? Make sure everyone is ready."

Iris turned and walked outside to sit on the deck. Pulling her knees up to her chest she rested her chin on them. Sighing she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She was remembering everything she had fought for her whole life. She was tired of fighting. She wanted to just live. Wiping her tears off on her jeans she heard someone coming up behind her. Jacob sat down next to her and sighed. "You know Iris. You have really been through more the anyone really knows but just remember we are always going to be there for you."

"Jacob, you have no idea how hard this is for me. I haven't shown anyone what happens when I actually let go. When I let go people die. I have to keep a hold on myself every minute of everyday. If I was smart I would just leave. Whats keeping me here is a couple of things. You and the fact that even if I do leave its not going to stop them from coming here. They know I was here with everyone. I put everyone in danger thinking that I could just be one of you. I can't I am different."

"Iris you are different. You are the most special person. You have a big heart and thats why we have to do this. If there is any future for us we have to deal with this now."

"I know. I know I am just scared.."

"Well don't be. We can do this. Lets go get ready to get this out of the way so we can move on with the rest of our lives." Standing up Jacob reached for Iris. Pulling her up with him they walked to the cars to go to the clearing with everyone else.


	7. Power Bomb

The ride to the clearing was full of silence. Getting out of the car Iris tried hard to breath deeply to calm down. After a few minutes Carlisle cleared his throat.

"We are all a little nervous..Okay except Emmett. We are here to prepare. If we are going to do this then we need this time to practice together. Iris we want you to let go. Really let go."

"No I can't. Someone will get hurt or killed."

"Shorty most of us already are dead and trust me we are all prepared this time."

"If I can't stop then what? All that would prove is that I am dangerous." Jacob looked at her thoughtfully.

"You will stop if I ask you to."

"Thats out of the question. I would absolutely die if I hurt you."

"I have faith in you. You should have faith in yourself." Iris gritted her teeth.

"Fine but I don't want to hear it if I hurt anyone. I need to work of some energy anyway." Emmett started bouncing around with excitement. Walking out into the clearing Iris immediately went into fight mode. She felt the power hit her normal limit then began to push it. She felt her hair blowing and the weight of the air around her but could not stop it. It felt good after so long to let herself go. Then she pushed past her normal level. To prove to herself that she could still control everything she released a single lightening bolt within an inch of Emmett's foot. He jumped and growled while everyone else laughed. Suddenly an idea hit her she crouched down and built her energy up. Then slamming her hands onto the ground she sent the power through the ground hitting them like a brick wall. Everyone crumbled to the ground. Laughing to herself she yelled as they were getting back up.

"So Emmett, Jasper well anyone really. Are you going to defend yourself or get beat by a girl?"

Growling Emmett and Jasper flung themselves at her. She held Emmett in mid-air and caught Jasper with a kick to the chest. As Jasper was crashing into a tree Emmett was sailing in the opposite direction. Jasper immediately attempted to attack from from a different direction. Iris flipped over him and then shot him in the butt with a small bolt. Yelling his anger became apparent. Snickering she smile at him holding her hands up. Feeling movement behind her she turned and snatched Emmett into the air. Using him as a weapon she flung him into Jasper making them both roll across the ground.

Thats when she made her mistake. The whole time she was fighting she never though Jacob would attack her. She felt herself suddenly get tackled hitting the ground Rolling she ended up straddling his hips. Sensing Emmett and Jasper she smacked the ground next to his head shooting power through the ground but not allowing it to touch Jacob. Jacob flipped her over while she was distracted and pinned her down.

"Iris you are still holding back. I could have already killed you. They aren't going to hold back so show me what your got." Feeling the anger begin to build in her she started to tremble.

"Oh god Jacob you need to run." Hearing the fear in her voice he leaned up but her eyes were still closed. Her body began to shake harder. Standing up Jacob began backing up. Looking at Jasper their eyes met then they looked at her again. Suddenly she flipped up by her ankles and cocked her head to the side. While everyone began backing up her skin began to glow slightly. Crouching down she curled into a ball. "Run now." When no one ran she began to whimper knowing what was coming. Then the glow of her power exploded from her line an aftershock from an atomic bomb. Everyone was thrown into the surrounding trees.

Standing up Jacob rubbed his shoulder. Seeing Jasper and Emmett picking themselves up they looked at each other with surprise. Emmett wandered into the clearing and started chuckling.

"Dude don't ever piss her off again. Gee what did you say to her?"

"I told her to stop holding back on us. She got angry and then...boom." Looking across the clearing he saw Carlisle and Alice on their knees with their hands on Iris. Panic filled his chest as he ran over to her. "Is she okay?"

"She collapsed after she released that blast of energy. She is still unconscious. Breathing but unconscious. Are you guys okay?"

"Amazed but okay."

"Man Shorty's got some power behind her punch" Jacob leaned down and looked carefully at her face. "Dude you have to admit that was hot."

"Emmett, it was hot but she is completely unconscious. The fear in her voice was real. She was really scared she was going to hurt us."

"Yes well lets get her home. I think that is more then enough for today."

Opening her eyes she carefully looked around trying to judge where she was. Carlisle's face suddenly came into her vision.

"How are you feeling Iris?"

"Drained." A look of confusion flashed across her face.

"Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"We were practicing. Jacob tackled me. Have to admit that was hot." Snickers filled the room. Sitting up her hand flew to her head. "My head feels like I ...Oh my god. Is everyone okay? Did I hurt anyone?"

"No everyone is good. That was amazing shorty." Emmett's words were full of admiration.

"It was pretty hot Iris." Jacob smiled at her reaction to his words. "Blushing is so cute."

"I lost my temper. I apologize I won't let it happen again."

"I told you to let go and you did. Don't apologize. I can't wait to see the look on the Volturi's face when you bomb them with your power thing."

"Jacob I would really like to not use my power thing as you call it. It completely drains me leaving me well unconscious as you seen. I don't know why it powered so quickly. It usually takes a lot more to do it then that."

Alice suddenly got a blank look on her face. Carlisle noticed Alice as well. "Alice what is it? What do you see?"

"The Volturi. Something has changed their plans. They are not coming in a week. They will be here in a couple of days." A hushed silence filled the room.


End file.
